Mr House Husband
by Teme The X-clan
Summary: Hyungwon, Seorang mahasiswa model tingkat akhir, yang tergolong malas dalam membersihkan rumah, bagaimana ia akan membersihkan rumah tanpa bantuan siapapun? [ONESHOOT] MONSTA X/YAOI/HYUNGKYUN/DLDR


Tittle: Mr. House Husband

Genre: Romance, fluff, drama

Rate: T

Cast:

Changkyun

Hyungwon

And the other cast will apear

Pairing: hyungkyun

Disclaimer: Chara hanya milik Starship ent. Saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve with permission is allowed.

Name of chara:

Starship Ent.

Story:

Teme The X-clan (Teme Pedopilism Uchiha)

.

.

.

Chae Hyungwon, seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun, banyak orang mengenalnya sebagai mahasiswa akhir jurusan modeling, seorang primadona kampus, memiliki tinggi badan proporsional dan wajah yang kecil, semua mengira jika dia adalah pemuda introvert, nerd karena kacamata tebalnya tapi beberapa waktu ia menggunakan soft lense untuk show, kalem dan pemalu, namun pada kenyataannya, hanya sang roomate lah yang mengetahui bagaimana sifat asli dari seorang Chae Hyungwon. Im Changkyun, mahasiswa jurusan science yang lebih memilih banyak menginap di lab daripada di kamarnya yang setiap hari ada seorang Chae turtle Hyungwon disana yang selalu tidur sepanjang hari liburnya dan sangat sulit dibangunkan, serta jarang mau membantu Changkyun membersihkan ruangan.

"Oh ayolah Changkyun-ah~ kau tidak kesepian jika tidur di lab setiap hari? God! Ini sudah hampir seminggu kau meninggalkanku" tanya pemuda tinggi yang berbalut mantel musim dingin berwarna hitam itu, sedikit mengeluarkan uap ketika ia berbicara dengan sang obyek yang sedari tadi hanya mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu laboratorium, tanpa melepas kacamata lab nya, oh dan jangan lupa wajah datarnya tetap terpampang disana.

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa?" pada akhirnya sang pemuda yang lebih muda 3 tahun tersebut melepas kacamata labnya, menegakkan badannya lalu membuka lebar pintu laboratorium dan keluar menemui pemuda yang merengek padanya sedari tadi membuat keributan di luar laboratorium dengan memanggil-manggil namanya, membuat para penghuni lab mendorong badan Changkyun untuk segera keluar menemui orang yang membuat keributan karena memanggil namanya.

"Aku menelepon, mengirim pesan, tapi tak kau hiraukan, aku menemuimu disini, dan hanya ada tulisan 'jangan mengganggu, sedang ada uji coba' menggantung di pintu, sialnya kemanapun aku pergi, para penggemar itu selalu mengikutiku" gerutunya menunjuk arah belakang dengan jempolnya dimana para penggemarnya mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi, membuat Changkyun menggaruk pelipisnya, sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung, kenapa roomatenya satu ini benar-benar manja, tak bisakah sekali saja ia tenang, dan fokus pada hasil percobaannya dari pria tinggi ini?, dan apa ini ia membawa fansnya sampai di fakultas science? Terpujilah wahai kau Chae Hyungwon.

"Hyung, tunggu sebentar" Changkyun menempelkan telunjuk kirinya di bibir Hyungwon yang memang lebih tua darinya 3 tahun itu, membuat para penggemarnya berteriak, Lalu menangkup wajah mungil itu, walau memang tak sekecil itu daripada wajah Changkyun yang memang sesuai dengan tinggi badannya yang tergolong mungil ini. Menariknya perlahan dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Sudah?" tanyanya setelah memberi kecupan kepada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya 7 senti itu, seketika para penggemarnya mulai histeris, mimisan. Bahkan ada yang menangis dan pingsan, namun mereka berdua tak peduli sepertinya, apalagi hyungwon. Ia tak pernah menutup-nutupi tentang pribadinya, bahwa ia memang tidak straight. Wow!

"tidak, kau. harus. kembali ke apartemen kita. malam ini, Chae Changkyun" jawabnya tegas. Yang mendapat jawaban hanya mendengus tak suka.

"Ibuku akan datang malam ini, dan aku sudah memberitahumu sejak kemarin, tapi tak kau hiraukan" jelasnya "Kutunggu di gerbang fakultasmu saat pulang nanti pukul tiga, dan jangan kabur!" lanjutnya lalu menepuk pelan kepala changkyun dan berlalu pergi.

Changkyun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menangkup kedua pipinya dengan wajah kaget "Oh my God! Nyonya Chae! Tidak! Ibu datang hari ini? Lalu apartemennya?! Sampah? Apa sudah di buang?! Kamar mandi? Omo omo omo!!" ujarnya panik dan segera kembali ke dalam lab, ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum pukul tiga, sebelum sosok pemuda tinggi lainnya menghalangi jalan.

"Lain kali jangan buat primadona kampus datang kemari Changkyun-ah" ujarnya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Seperti kalian ada hubungan khusus saja" sahut pemuda bersurai honey brown yang lebih pendek dari pemuda sebelumnya.

"Bukan begitu hyungdeul... Kami.. Engg, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya" gumam Changkyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dengan terpaksa ia menjelaskan semuanya dan membuat kedua pria di hadapannya membelalakkan kedua matanya

"Pantas saja, aku sudah curiga dari awal, tertanya benar kalian sudah menikah!"

Banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berbisik-bisik ketika menyadari ada obyek yang mencolok sedang berdiri di depan gerbang fakultas science mereka, sosok berwajah tampan, berbadan tinggi semampai, bersurai coklat muda sedang nangkring di depan gerbang sambil melihat jam tangannya yang sedikit tertutup mantel hitamnya. Chae hyungwon sedang berdiri disana! primadona kampus sedang berdiri di depan gerbang fakultas science?! Ada apa?!

Dia sedang menunggu sang pujaan hati menemuinya, Im Changkyun, yang sedang berlari kearahnya dengan kedua tangannya menenteng tas berisi laporan-laporan yang belum ia selesaikan dan mungkin ia harus menyelesaikannya di rumah nanti.

Mungkin banyak yang bingung jika mereka roomate, mengapa mereka bertingkah seperti itu, layaknya pasangan yang sudah menikah? Tentu saja mereka sudah menikah, namun memang karena hasil perjodohan antara ayah Hyungwon dan ayah Changkun yang ternyata sahabat baik, dan ingin berbesan jika anak mereka menikah, dan disinilah, awalnya memang Hyungwon diberikan pilihan antara sang kakak atau sang adik, namun saat ia melihat foto dari anak bungsu teman ayahnya, ia langsung memilihnya tanpa basa-basi, dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju membelah jalanan menuju arah apartemen mereka.

"Kau terlihat panik Changkyun, waeyo?" tanya Hyungwon memecah keheningan

"Bagaimana aku tak panik, kau bilang Ibu akan datang, sedangkan aku tak tau bagaimana keadaan apartemen, kau tau sendiri kan, jika kau sangat sulit disuruh membersihkan apartemen, apalagi membuang sampah," sepanjang perjalanan, Changkyun banyak mengomel tentang kebersihan dan lain-lainnya, hingga mereka telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen mereka dengan hyungwon yang tengah memencet kode angka untuk membuka pintu.

"Sungguh hyung, aku tak mau melihat bagaimana apartemen saat kutinggalkan seminggu ini" ujar Changkyun menempelkan kepalanya di tembok, membuat Hyungwon terkekeh pelan dan mengusak pucuk kepala Changkyun, ia menarik tangan Changkyun lalu memeluknya, Changkyun yang pasrah hanya diam saja.

"Tak perlu khawatir, semuanya sudah bersih"

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Changkyun di pelukan Hyungwon

"Lihat saja" Hyungwon melepas pelukannya dan memutar badan Changkyun agar melihat isi apartemen mereka yang memang sudah bersih berkilau tanpa debu sedikitpun, membuat Changkyun melebarkan kedua matanya, antara tak percaya dan kagum

"Kau.. Melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Changkyun setelah mengeksplore seluruh ruangan yang sudah bersih

"Kau tau, selama kau tak ada disini rasanya kepalaku selalu memutar rekaman yang sama saat kau mengomel tentang aku yang tak mau membersihkan apartemen, dan itu membuatku sedikit gila, jadi kucoba membuangnya dengan membersihkan apartemen, memang berat tapi lama-lama aku menikmatinya" jawab Hyungwon panjang lebar

Changkyun berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum "Apa akan selalu seperti ini?" tanya Chankyun

"Tentu saja, aku baru menyadari bahwa pekerjaan rumah tangga tak bisa di lakukan sendirian."

"Jadi, pukul berapa ibu akan datang?"

Hyungwon melihat jam tangannya, "Oh satu jam lagi"

"Baiklah, kurasa kita cukup waktu untuk memasak, jika kau mau membantu"

"tentu saja"

Fin.

Behind the scene-

Hyungwon menatap malas jam alarm digitalnya yang terus berbunyi tanpa ada niatan untuk mematikannya, dengan wajah lesu ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu merenggangkan tubuh jenjangnya yang kaku, semalam badannya sangat lelah, setelah ia seharian membersihkan apartemen yang terbengkalai karena Changkyun tak bisa di hubungi sedari seminggu yang lalu, dengan alasan ia sedang ada proyek dan menginap di laboratorium kampus, entah memang benar Changkyun menyelesaikan proyek, atau hanya akal-akalannya saja agar tidak berada di apartemen, seminggu penuh meninggalkannya dengan tumpukan baju kotor, sampah dan debu yang menempel di tiap sudut ruangan, dan jamur yang mulai tumbuh di dinding kamar mandi.

Dan dalam beberapa hari sebelumnya ia selalu terngiang akan omelan changkyun yang selalu menyuruhnya bersih-bersih, jujur itu membuatnya hampir gila, maka dari itu dengan semangat membara, ia mulai membaca blog untuk mencari tahu bagaimana membersihkan rumah dengan cepat, namun tetap saja itu memakan waktu seharian liburnya, tapi sebanding dengan hasilnya, yakni apartemen yang bersih, wangi dan tertata rapi, sebelum ibunya datang beekunjung.

end.

end

en

e

Haaaaiii... Aku kembali... Dengan... Kapalku yang baru...dan nama yg baru... :3

Lama tak menyapa kalian semuanya.. Apa sudah lupa siapa saya karena saya berubah uname?,dan tiba2 berubah haluan jadi penulis ff monsta x? Haha

Jujur saya juga lagi suka banget sama monsta x walau udah dari tahun 2015 sejak mereka debut eh sebelum debut juga haha

Dan gk nyangka saya nemu idol grup yg paket lengkap plus telor dr badan berotot nya wonho sang captain koreya xD

Mereka emg bias wrecker semua, dan saya mengumumkan bahwa saya resmi menjabat sebagai monbebe yg sah dan bijaksana, eaa dengan memposting ff pair terfavorit saya setelah showki dan wonhyuk :3

Mereka sweet couple banget.. Dan selalu notice uhuk ciee... Cinta terbalaskan sang chae hyungwon :v

Dan dengan resminya saya menjadi monbebe sejak tahun 2017, udah setaun saya jd monbebe sesungguhnya :"v

Maka dengan ini saya membuka lembar baru sebagai penulis ff monsta x *clap clap

Tp tenang aja, ff yg sebelumnya akan ttep saya lanjut kok, walau emg butuh waktu yg sangaaaaaaaaat lama, maka dr itu saya lbih suka one shoot sebenernya, karena satu utang lunas hahaha... :v

Akhir kata mari para pejuang ff monsta x, kita lestarikan ff monsta x sebanyak yg kita mampu, long life monsta x, long life monbebe.. Mari hidup damai berdampingan.


End file.
